


Sorry I Like You

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In like. One sentence, Love Confessions, M!Robin is mentioned, Mutual Pining, So is Anna and Stahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse was avoiding Kiran, and she was not happy about it.





	Sorry I Like You

Alfonse had been acting strange lately, and Kiran was not sure why.

During the council meetings, he would avoid her and sit on the opposite side of the table. When she wanted to sit with him in the mess hall, Alfonse would hastily excuse himself -- even if he had just arrived moments ago, frantically handing his food to a very happy Stahl.

The worst part was that he tried to avoid any private time altogether. Before, the two would often meet at least once a week for a cup of tea -- a way to unwind and distract themselves from the ongoing war. However, whenever Kiran would ask, the Askran prince would frown and give a short reply explaining why he couldn’t make it that week.

_“I must inspect our inventory.”_  

_“I promised Sharena I would help her with something.”_

_“Lord Marth wanted to spar for a moment.”_

It had been weeks since their last little hang out, and honestly, Kiran was upset. Had she done something wrong? The summoner wracked her mind for any possible reasons that could have caused the bluenette to become so aloof all of a sudden, but nothing came to mind.

They were finally getting along… Their relationship evolved from idle chit chat after war meetings, to eventually sharing their hopes and dreams under the starlit skies. It was a bond stronger than steel, so to speak. Something that neither of which had felt so strongly before. Kiran confessed to him her fears and insecurities as the chief tactician, and, in turn, Alfonse confessed his own anxieties as well -- specifically regarding her presence.

_“_ _But you're always there when I need you, to the extent that when you're not near, I feel...not quite myself.”_

His voice resonated clear through her mind as she recalled the night they spent under the blanket of stars. Her hands held onto the grass beneath her as she listened to her close friend. His eyes conveyed a vulnerability that she never knew he was capable of obtaining, and, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and reassure him that he was a noble person. However, her own secret fears prevented her from doing so.

Instead, the tactician sat down, her eyes shining in a different kind of vulnerability. More intimate, more like love. Was it love…?

Kiran mentally chastised herself as she yanked her cowl forward in an attempt to push her inappropriate feelings away. _Love me? That would be ridiculous._ The prince of Askr had much more pressing matters to attend to than to look for a romantic relationship -- especially with his chief tactician. What silly fairy tale has she been reading? The prince was her friend and that fact was as clear as the water that flowed across the border.

Still, Kiran remained unnerved over the recent events. What did she do that caused him such displeasure? Was she not the Divine Summoner he thought she was? Was she just not worthy?

All this worrying annoyed Kiran, and she let out a frustrated groan as she hid her face in her gloved hands.

“I don’t know what I did,” She whispered, lowering her cowl, “but I have to fix this!”

With her newfound resolve, Kiran ran down the castle halls.

The summoner went around the pristine palace, asking her fellow heroes about the whereabouts of the Askran Prince, and one particular hero, Robin, noticed him walking towards the garden, looking rather glum as well; all the more reason to check on him.

Thanking Robin for the info, the summoner made her way to the garden. After taking residence in the castle for more than half a year, Kiran figured out her way around the castle. Actually, it was Alfonse who helped her the most. He spotted her late one night, lost and depressed, all because she wanted a glass of water for her nightstand. Alfonse heard her quiet sniffling as she went through every room in the hallway. Although the tired woman claimed that it was just for a glass of water, the Askran prince had figured that she was feeling overwhelmed and homesick. From that moment on, he made it his personal duty to help her adjust to life in the castle.

Once she made it to the entrance of the gardens, Kiran took slow, quiet steps. If Alfonse could hear her, he would most likely run away; she needed to surprise him. That way, he had no chance to escape.

Kiran hunched next to a bush and listened for the clinking of those golden boots, all the while peeking through the tiny holes from said bush. Finally, after a few moments, the Breidablik-wielder spotted the Prince. He was sitting on a bench, looking as if he was deep in thoughts. However, by the look of his forlorn face, they didn’t seem like happy thoughts.

Slowly, Kiran scurried her way to the bench, efficiently using the bushes for cover. Alfonse was too distracted to even noticed her getting any closer, so that helped.

When she deemed it close enough, Kiran jumped out, casually walking toward him and greeting him like she usually did. “Alfonse, I was looking for you!” Her casual tone deceiving her nervous mind that was in a frenzy.

The startled royal nearly jumped out of his seat, his mind now set in panic. He desperately looked for a way out, but Kiran was getting too close, and she was blocking the quickest exit.

“K-Kiran! What a surprise!” He could feel his heart beating so quickly and powerfully. “Lovely to see you! Unfortunately, Commander Anna asked me to help her with a new money-making scheme of hers!” He gracefully tiptoed his way around the summoner as she came closer. “I must be on my way!”

“W-Wait!” She tried to grab his arm, only to miss him as he ran off. Again? Seriously? Maybe she _had_ done something wrong. Maybe she wasn’t that fun to be around. Sure, the other heroes, along with Sharena and Commander Anna, had enjoyed her company, but why not Alfonse?

...And why did it hurt the most? It made her chest heave in an uneven rhythm, a hollow feeling engulfing her body as her stomach tied itself into knots. She also could have sworn she felt her eyes burning, threatening to spill tears. The act of being rejected by Alfonse was a pain worse than she ever imagined.

Was it because she cared about him so much? Yes. This was his way of rejecting him, but he at least owed her a verbal confirmation that he didn’t like her.

“Fine.” Kiran finally spoke, her voice cracking slightly as she clenched her fists. “Go be happy somewhere else.”

Upon hearing this, the Askran prince turned around. “...excuse me?”

“Oh don’t give me that!” Kiran’s shoulders tensed up, and she could feel her eyes brimming with tears, the frustration she was holding in ready to burst out.

“You’ve been ignoring me these past few weeks! I-I know you told me that you didn’t want to get close to the heroes, but I…” She hesitated, her voice quieting down to a trembling whisper that Alfonse had to lean in to hear. “I thought things would change...”

She swallowed hard to suppress the sob that was caught in her throat. “We used to hang out all the time, and that made me happy!” Her eyes could no longer contain the tears, and she let them flow freely as she spilled her thoughts.

“I really thought that… that we were friends…” She clenched her fist even harder, trying to gain back a steady tone, but all that was left was her meek and trembling voice. “B-But if you don’t want that then fine! Just stop running away like a coward and tell me the truth!!”

She lowered her head and watched as droplets of tears fell onto the cobblestones beneath her. “Just say that you don’t like me.”

It was unnervingly silent, save for the snivelling of the tactician as she desperately waited for an answer.

Gentle, hesitant steps made contact with the stone floor until the Askran prince was close -- too close. Kiran gritted her teeth, hot tears dripping down her face in a pathetic display.

“I…”

Say it. Just. Say it.

“I’m so sorry, Kiran.”

The summoner’s eyes widened and she whipped her head up, bewilderment dominating her thoughts. “...ah…?” Her voice was lost.

Alfonse’s face expressed nothing but guilt and shame as his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes glimmering with that same vulnerability from that night under the cosmos. He gingerly grasped Kiran’s shoulders. His grip was soft and almost trembling, as if she was made of glass and he was afraid of breaking her fragile body.

“None of this is your fault. The blame is entirely mine.” He took a shaky breath before resuming his oncoming rant.

“I’ve grown to enjoy our time. As I’ve said before, your presence always put me at ease.” His frown grew. “But… lately I’ve begun to express emotions I shouldn’t.”

The summoner tilted her head in confusing, silently urging him to elaborate on his statement.

“This feeling… It comes up when you are around. It’s… warm, and… elating.” His eyes were now looking into hers. “I had figured out what it was. It was love.”

Alfonse’s words caused Kiran to tense her shoulders, and she remained unresponsive from shock, The prince took this as a bad sign, and he retreated within himself, quickly letting her go and letting his arms hang low in defeat.

“I-I was afraid you would reject me. Afterall, you are so busy with convoluting strategies and checking on the well-being of the other heroes -- there was no room for me in your heart. Not only that, but I am constantly afraid that you would one day disappear like Zacharias. It sounds ridiculous, but I cannot open myself to such a risk again. So I concluded that the only way to suppress these feelings was to avoid you.”

Kiran’s heart was aching, begging to release her own hidden feelings, but her mouth was still clamped up in fear.

“However, it only made things worse.” Alfonse closed his eyes shut as he recalled all the moments he ran away from her. He would make brief eye contact with her one night in the mess hall, and she was very close to tears. The summoner’s expression bore deep into his mind. “Seeing you so confused and hurt… I-I couldn’t take it, but I assumed that this was for the best.”

He slowly opened his eyes, giving her one last, earnest look. “I knew that it hurt you, yet I still continued with this act for so long. And I am truly sorry. Gods, I’m so sorry, Kiran.”

Alfonse expected her to be angry. He expected her to yell at him, curse at him; he deserved it after what he did.

However, he was shocked when he was almost tackled by the summoner. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her hidden face into his chest.

“K-Kiran?” The prince was taken aback, his arms frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

“You fool!!” Her muffled yelling was still clear to him. “What made you think that this was a good idea? I was so scared that I offended you somehow! I was incredibly upset, because…” Now it was her turn to confess. “...b-because…” Alfonse already said it, so she had to as well. Kiran pushed herself away from his chest in order to look him in the eyes.

_“Because I love you, too!!”_ Her face was a blushing red mess, possibly from the crying, possibly from embarrassment, possibly both. 

Now Alfonse was confused, his shining blue orbs staring intently at her own.

So she… also had feelings for him, and she also attempted to bury them. How ironic. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, an action that offended Kiran.

The summoner huffed, pulling her arms away and crossing them against her chest. “Wh-What?!”

“M-My apologies…” He relented, giving her a gentle smile as he walked closer. “It’s just silly now that you think about it. We felt the same way, and yet, neither of us acted on it.”

Kiran let her arms fall to her sides and she smiled as well. “Y-Yeah... And both of us hid it like fools.” She shook her head, hesitantly leaning in again, as if silently asking for another hug. “What do you think, though? Would you… I mean…” She didn’t have to even finish her sentence, as Alfonse gave her a warm smile. He pulled her into another hug, gently running one hand through her silky hair while the other hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“Yes. Of course.” Was all Alfonse had to whisper as he closed his eyes and entered a blissful state.

Kiran let out a happy sigh as she returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso again and closing her eyes.

“Alfonse?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally uploaded this onto tumblr but now it's here so it's easier to access. I'm also brushing up on my other Kiralfonse fics so there's more on the way.


End file.
